Factors regulating the maturation and fertilization of malaria gametocytes and the infectivity of ookinetis are being studied with the aid of an in vitro membrane blood-feeding system. Concurrently, the effects of various chemicals and blood components on gametocyte exflagellation and fertilization are being observed with phase contrast and interference microscopy.